pajanimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Good Night, Pajanimals/@comment-106.68.140.74-20150917084107
RhondaZara McDermott3:23Top 5 Most Annoying Television Commercials of All Time!TV Addix2:43Best Funny Commercials 2015 - Funniest Comercial of the YearBest Commercials Collection4:17AAMI Insurance Claim Assist App - Trevor's in the tree!. HDShort film 110:45new AAMI car insurance adOMGUKilledMyMilk1:08Car Insurance AA INSURANCE 2015 - Company CarAn Nguyen0:33NRMA Insurance – OUR HOME Social VideoNRMA Insurance0:44AAMI Safe Driver Rewards Rhonda's High School Reunion HotLikeASunriseMaria M1:01AAMI Safe Driver - Tv Ad Late Jan 2015TV AD YOUTUBE0:32AAMI "My man Todd" commercialbooglabird20:30AXA Car Insurance - Wrong Fuel Cover TV Ad July 2015AXA Insurance0:11AAMI Insurance ad - Rhonda returns from BaliTayzii Potter0:46https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DL0T_zFaHwU 0:30 / 0:300:31Suggested by AAMIInsurance AAMI Access App - Trevor's in the tree! =AAMI Insurance - Talk to a real person - Flying Fireman= https://www.youtube.com/user/AAMIInsuranceAAMI Insurance938 3,304 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Start at: Published on Jun 14, 2015 Description Loading... Autoplay Up next *Rhonda by Zara McDermott 19,325 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DL0T_zFaHwU 3:23 ---- *AAMI Insurance ad from 2001 by Classic TV Ads 1,015 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEJ_PRChbtg 1:11 *AAMI Rhonda and Ketut funny ad by 97abilash 143,547 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85ubtVs5n6A 0:31 *AAMI DOG by The Bundy Agency 11,476 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDHJRVV-_0Q 0:32 *Nando's TV Ad - Online Dating by NandosAustralia 67,428 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwmJuY_xHr0 0:32 *You've Gotta be Made of MILO by Milo Australia and New Zealand 5,597 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EOAOhMAZLY 0:33 *Dings of Our Lives - AAMI Insurance by AAMIInsurance 103,231 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLU_mdZJgz4 1:08 *Welcome to AAMI's Skilled Drivers Course by AAMIInsurance 1,429 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qq-f1M1krRk 1:19 *John Lewis Home Insurance Advert 2015 - Tiny Dancer by John Lewis 1,758,717 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gqPM_GT8Qw 1:36 *Trivago TV Commercial, 'Get Lucky' by CartoonCompound2 4,261 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnyzFjd5Big 0:22 *Smooooooooth Dance Off - Neil and Gaz - AAMI Insurance by AAMIInsurance 92,308 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sE9xFnOOe9E 0:57 *AAMI Life Insurance - Dancing Dad by AAMIInsurance 601 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AzedSL1N3w 0:31 *RIAS Home Insurance Advert by RIAS Insurance 5,138 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7X4ceodJ3U 0:31 *AAMI Australian Ad 'Genuine Parts' 1995 by Aussie TV 2,281 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rhb1GUA9CVA 0:30 *The Jogger. Go Simple! by Kmart Australia 6,093 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GxDCuhXNsI 0:33 *Funny comercial AAMI INSURANCE australia rx7 rotary nice car mate by Alan Khodr 542 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNF3r9ew_U0 0:31 *AAMI - Lucky in Love - Taxi vouchers by AAMIInsurance 1,717 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8mIQ3ZBIRE 0:31 *Allianz Insurance Because It Matters TV ad 2015 by MyAllianz 3,762 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1esGSSHMaM 0:32 *AAMI ad - Rhonda goes to Bali by Evil Shadows 17,372 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd-EK4yqYv8 0:33 *NRMA Car Insurance - Anyone can drive your car by NRMA Insurance 3,612 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogDvRp2OYuU 0:31 *QBE Australia - 100% Commitment Ad by QBE Insurance 1,239,378 views *Top 5 Most Annoying Television Commercials of All Time! by TV Addix 3,125 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIDphMTn8I0 2:43 *Best Funny Commercials 2015 - Funniest Comercial of the Year by Best Commercials Collection 606,974 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9Y4eYHzFKo 4:17 *AAMI Insurance Claim Assist App - Trevor's in the tree!. HD by Short film 11 5,402 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wF6xBIDsps 0:45 *new AAMI car insurance ad by OMGUKilledMyMilk 11,020 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPocykFbZuY 1:08 *Car Insurance AA INSURANCE 2015 - Company Car by An Nguyen 1,542 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqaZhPahdL8 0:33 *NRMA Insurance – OUR HOME Social Video by NRMA Insurance 2,217 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hS4onuJFPLM 0:44 *AAMI Safe Driver Rewards Rhonda's High School Reunion HotLikeASunrise by Maria M 8,197 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLh0-HMPm0k 1:01 *AAMI Safe Driver - Tv Ad Late Jan 2015 by TV AD YOUTUBE 2,983 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bPr1miGfyE 0:32 *AAMI "My man Todd" commercial by booglabird2 30,520 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYCOARVJgGs 0:30 *AXA Car Insurance - Wrong Fuel Cover TV Ad July 2015 by AXA Insurance 1,635 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Stb7DN8yqhE 0:11 *AAMI Insurance ad - Rhonda returns from Bali by Tayzii Potter 40,892 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvAkgd9E0ss 0:46 *Rhonda goes to Bali - Behind the Scenes -- AAMI Insurance by AAMIInsurance 100,390 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjMnqa_tqmc 2:06 *AAMI Insurance Ad - What About Me? Safe Driver Rewards by wattletree86 114,320 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzQCn8KT1fk 0:46 *Allstate Insurance Commercial 2015 King of the Castle by changionghy 1,431 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2f-k05rrqk 1:01 *AAMI FAIR TV Ad Safe Driver Rewards - Fair the Musical by 88graces 48,376 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVOew-OAeb0 0:46 *AAMI Skilled Drivers Course - Remember when you were young? *ROTARY 13BP DUB* (Original) by D'Lion 43,081 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1K7ugPFfhuc 0:31 *AAMI | Commercial - (2004) by CX7 News THREE 2,406 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6tklxdi7i4 0:31 *AAMI ad - Past / Present (2013) by maxh771 11,088 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkotQQmc8GU 0:31 *Amy Jackson Hot Nakked Photo-Shoot 2014 by CDS Bollywood Tweets 1,385,822 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4h5uNUYLNJs 1:01